We All Have Our Reasons
by Beautiful Redhead
Summary: Rewrite of the famous horror movie Scream. What caused the bloody massacre that took hold the small town of Woodsboro? Everyone has an experiance that could have resulted in murder but who will act on it? Please read and review.
1. Hardest Thing

Content Advisory: Please do not become involved with this story if you have problems with mature situations such as but not limited too, teen pregnancy, underage drinking, and sexual situations.

I do not own Scream nor the idea behind it, I do own the original characters that will be introduced in this rewrite of the horror movie and the thoughts behind them. I hope you enjoy reading my version of Scream and please feel free to leave me a review on your thoughts behind my take of the movie.

* * *

Peering into the open locker the petite blond with dark circles under her blue eyes sighed quietly as she shut the door waiting to hear the click of the lock before turning around and leaning up against the cool metal. Today was to be one of the hardest of her life. She'd known that the night before when she'd slipped under her floral blanket, she'd accepted the fact when she'd stepped off the bus earlier this morning and gazed up at the brick building of Woodsboro High School, and now she felt it with ever fiber of her being. Yes today was going to be the day that she was finally going to tell the only boy she'd ever had more than a fleeting feeling of lust for the shameful secret that she had been harboring for the last two months. Yes today was the day that Casey Becker had decided that she had to tell her boyfriend of the last seven months that she no longer wanted to be with him, that she was now happily with another and more importantly that he no longer had any ties to her. The last part was the one that caused Casey's knees to buckle every time she thought about it and sent her running for the nearest bathroom as quickly as her wobbly legs would carry her. 

The ringing of the school bell signally the changes of classes caused Casey to jump in her seat. Glaring at the doorway Casey slumped further down in her seat, she had no desire lie the other sixteen year olds around her to hurry out of the room. In fact if she could spend the rest of the day in that very seat than that's what she would do but one look at the teacher's questioning glance told her that wasn't an option. Gathering up the ratty book she'd been assigned for this years English Lit class Casey slid it into her backpack and headed towards the door. It was now or never time and the thought of what was about to happen once again pushed the temptation to head for the nearest restroom up in her throat. Fighting down the feeling Casey swung her brand new pink back on to her back and started down to fight her way through the crowded hallway and to her locker.

This was it, no turning back now she couldn't, not with Stuart Macher striding across the grassy courtyard and right towards her. She thought about running but watching his body move towards her with that look of pure happiness on his face was just to overwhelming to turn away from. How she loved to watch him, the way his profound body seemed to move to it's own beat, and more importantly how at this very moment it was moving with no other intention in mind than to reach her own. Taking a subconscious step towards Stu, Casey soon found her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips pressed passionately into his own with no recollection of how they got there and not caring.

"Hey babe!" Pulling away from the blond, that even he himself would admit too, he was hopelessly in love with Stu gazed down into the bright blue eyes that were shining up at him. He loved those eyes, the way there was so much emotion in them, and the way he knew she felt the same way he did just by a fleeting glance into. Smirking like the goofy fun loving person he was Stu moved his right hand from it's place behind Casey's back to the front of her flat stomach. "And hello to you too baby!" Taking his eyes away from Casey's t-shirt clad stomach he looked back into Casey's now tear filled ones. "Casey...Baby what's wrong?"

_ "Lord why does he have to be so perfect? Why does he have to care? Why can't he be like every other guy in the world and room from the room screaming at the thought of being a parent?" _Casey's mind raced as she watched Stu greet the growing child she was carrying. She hatted how happy he looked with his hand on her stomach, hatted how sick the thought of taking that happiness away from him made he, but more importantly she hatted how she knew she could no longer go on letting him believe that it was in fact his. Taking a deep breath Casey pulled her hands down from their present resting place around Stu's neck and whipped her eyes clear. "I think we need to talk..." Letting her voice fade away she scanned the congested courtyard for a secluded place before settling on a tree at the far end. Taking Stu's hand she started away slowly silently praying that they never reached the tree.

Following behind his girlfriend Stu had a look of pure confusion on his face. He couldn't understand what was wrong with Casey, she never cried that was one of the qualities he loved about her. The way she was as fun loving and happy go lucky as himself. It was great having someone he could just goofy off with, make out with, and didn't have the annoying teenage drama problems that most the girls at Woodsboro High seemed to have. Not that Stu wouldn't do all he could to comfort her with any problems she might be facing. How could he not? Not only was she the woman he loved but she was giving him the family he had always dreamed of having.

Stopping under the oak tree Stu leaned up against the rough barked base and grabbed hold of Casey's eyes, turning her gently so she was now facing him. Moving his hands slowly to cup her face softly, Stu moved his thumbs lightly over her smooth skin as he peered deeply into her eyes in an attempt to figure out what all of this was about. "Baby tell me what's wrong?"

Closing her eyes Casey allowed herself to enjoy the feel of Stu's gently touch one last time before his question forced her to once again face reality. Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes and focused intently on the collar of Stu's blue button up shirt, making sure to keep her eyes away from his for fear that he would she how much this was hurting her. "I...I..." Closing her eyes Casey sucked in a deep breath before letting it out in a rush of words. "Stu I think we should break up."

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. His Touch

* * *

The hard, muscular body of Billy Loomis pressed hard into the much smaller, softer frame of his female counterpart as he held her tightly, his tongue probing the inside of her mouth as a small groan escaped between their locked lips. The situation had been slowly heating up between the two of them but as he knew it would Billy felt the all to familiar press of his girlfriend's hand on his chest, forcing him away. Taking a deep breath to help calm the flare of frustration that was growing inside him Billy looked down at the brunette now pulling completely away from him. "Sid?" Breathing out the name in a huff Billy once again took a deep breath before opening his now closed eyes to look down at the visible shaking form of Sidney Prescott. "Sid, baby I'm sorry."

Stooping down to be eye level with the now sitting Sidney, Billy captured her face gently between his hands and moved his thumbs over her eyes in an attempt to brush away the tears that were threating to flow down her cheeks. Giving out a groan of frustration Billy let his hands hall from the brunette's face and let them run through hit own dark hair. This whole walking on egg shells deal was getting to him, not because he hatted seeing his girlfriend of over a year upset but because every time they were any sort of physical situation that involved more than a friendly hug or kiss on the cheek Sidney pushed him away. He could live with the no sex thing but the feeling of being completely repulsive to his own girlfriend was what caused his blood to boil. Reaching out once more Billy took hold of Sidney's small hands, squeezing them gently since he wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't make the situation anymore awkward than it already was.

Forcing herself to get a control of the tears that had been threating to fall for days and had picked the worst timing to make their appearance Sidney lifted her head slowly to look into the eyes of her long time boyfriend. "I...I'm sorry Billy.' I was all that Sidney could come with for the time being. She hated how her body reacted every time an intimate touch passed between the two of them but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help that the feel of Billy's hands on her body brought back the image of her mother's horrible death but it did and as many times as she told herself that Billy's touches were completely different than those that her mother felt doing the last moments of her life she couldn't get a complete grip on the fact and stop herself from pulling away from the man she knew would never hurt her.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation Sidney pushed herself from the couch in one quick movement, forcing Billy once again away from her in an attempt to keep his balance before following her lead and standing up. Resting his hand lightly on Sidney's shoulder Billy turned her to face him slowly. "Court's really getting to you huh?" He knew it had been a rough week for her, the fact that there was now talk of putting her on the stand was evident enough of that, but he still felt the need to ask her hoping she would understand that he was here for her in more than the physical sense.

Gazing up at the taller figure Sidney nodded her head meekly at his question, even though she was upset over the case and that was the reason behind pushing him away she didn't feel like talking about it but it was wonderful to know that she had someone who was there for her no matter what. "Can you just hold me for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer Sidney moved slowly into Billy's embrace, her arms wrapping around his well toned frame and holding on tightly. Billy was her lifeline, her anchor that for the last few months had been keeping her from breaking completely and letting the dark suicidal thoughts that prayed on her mind from taking complete control. ___What would I ever do with out him?  
_

* * *

___To be continued... _


End file.
